Gruvia fanfic, in battle's shadow
by myst-6
Summary: Gray and Juvia have just finished defeating Lyon and Chelia when juvia flashes gray a smile, and, well, see where things go from there


_**GRUVIA FANFIC- IN BATTLE'S SHADOW**_

The grand magic games, the most spectacular tournament in all of Fiore, was nearing a close. It was the final day, an all out battle royale between the guilds. Gray fullbuster and Juvia lockser just ended an intense team battle with Lyon vastia and Chelia blendy of Lamia scale, which they won tremendously. As they walked away from the battle scene, Juvia couldn't help but look at gray and smile.

Puzzled,gray looked at her and asked:"The hell are you doing?!"

"N-nothing gray-sama! Juvia is just happy that we have won our battle!"

"Well don't breathe easy yet, there're still other enemies out there….. It's a good thing that we're together here, we can watch each other's backs."

All that juvia heard from those words were :" it's a good thing that we're together…that we're together….we're together….together….we are….."  
Face flushed red she jumped gray screaming :"GRAY-SAMAAAA!"

Blushing, gray yells,: "O-Oi! What are you tryina pull?!"

"J-Juvia is so happy to hear those words coming from Gray-sama! In fact, nothing has made Juvia more happy than to have had the opportunity to fight alongside Gray-sama and win glory for fairy tail!" these words she said, with tears streaming down her face while she looked up at Gray.

Gray was stunned, "what's with those tears Juvia?"

Sniffling, she responded, :" It's just….. Fairy Tail is the first place that Juvia was ever accepted, REALLY accepted. Here, Juvia made friends she never even dreamed she could have. Being a rain woman naturally no one liked Juvia and preferred to stay away from her and make fun of her… But not here…. Not at Fairy Tail…. Juvia was so happy when it started….. and it all started because of you gray-sama…." At this point the tears slowed to a slight dripping out of the corners of her eyes.

"Juvia….you…"

"if Juvia and Gray-sama had not fought, and Gray-sama not beaten Juvia and brought the sunshine out for her, Juvia would have still been that same hateful woman, with no friends, or love for the world or anyone else. And then, even after being enemies, Gray-sama welcomed the idea of Juvia joining Fairy Tail…..Juvia was so happy! She could finally join a guild that had people who accepted her…moreover, the person that Juvia lo-" Juvia clasped her mouth and her eyes shut before uttering the final syllable.

Then she felt a hand on hers, gently removing it from over her mouth. Then, a sudden softness upon her lips. When she looked, Gray's face was directly in front of hers, and her lips were being caressed in the sweet embrace of his.

When their lips parted, she was at a loss for words. The only thing she could say was , :"….G-ray…-sa….ma…."

"Of course we welcomed you. You realized the error of your ways and decided on your own to change. Then you came to ask our forgiveness and join us. How could we refuse?" gray flashed one of his heart-piercing grins at her after saying this, and Juvia felt like she could just melt.

Before Juvia could utter a response, gray stammered :"A-and…. I'm sorry I didn't accept your feelings sooner. I guess I myself wasn't sure what was going on. I'd never had a girl fall for me this way, and I wasn't sure if you really liked me. But when I saw that bastard Lyon trying to snatch you away before I even got my answer, I couldn't help myself. I realized just how much you meant to me Juvia. Even Erza realized it before I did, she helped me straighten out my feelings. So now…" he held both her hands tightly and looked her dead in the eyes.

She was pale with shock, she couldn't think, she was overcome with emotion, she was hanging on his every word, waiting, with all the eagerness of a hopeless romantic, to hear those words she so longed for him to say to her.

"Juvia…" now her face regained some colour, :"Y-yes gray-sama?"

He embraced her, one arm wrapped around her waist, another in her hair pressing her head against his chest.

"I love you"

Tears welled up in her eyes and flowed forth. But these tears were different. She'd never normally feel them, what with being made of water and all, but she felt these tears. The warmth, the movements, and the moistness. And she understood, her beloved gray-sama had finally accepted her feelings. With a smile that could melt the heart of any ice mage she pulled her face directly in front of his, kissed him gently but passionately on the lips, and said, :"And Juvia has, and will always continue to love you, and only you gray-sama."

Gray looked at her and smiled, but then his brow furrowed, 'weren't they supposed to be doing something?'

A loud explosion and the white glimmering of the sabertooth guild emblem in the sky above the center of crocus city brought gray's mind back to the present.

"Shit! That must be the remaining sabertooth member! That's got to be sting! We've got to go! Come on Juvia! Let's go win this thing!" He grabbed her hand and ran toward the beacon.

Juvia smiled, "Yes gray-sama! For Fairy Tail!...and I will do it for you as well…."

Gray could only smile to himself as he ran forward, leading her toward the beacon and the conclusion of the grand magic games, brimming with confidence, and ready to take on whoever may stand in his way, for he was ready to defend the honor of his guild, the guild to which he, and the woman he loved, belong to….

THE END.


End file.
